Homework?
by StarryEyedAidou
Summary: Aidou and Yuuki get up to some fun when she needs help with her homework. Find out what happens ; no lemon. Aidou x Yuuki


**_Aidou x Yuki ^^_**

_Yuki was having trouble with her homework and no one would help her, she had asked zero, shiki, ichijou, rima and kain. Yuki didn't really want to ask Ruka because she really hated her. She also didn't want to ask Kaname she thought he'd just laugh at her for having to do homework and getting stuck on it at this age, which would make her even more like a child. She realized there was one more person who she hadn't asked…_

Aidou she thought...

_She eventually summand the courage to knock on his door_

Knock. Knock.

_Aidou, feeling lazy just said "ehh who is it"_

_Yuki said _"it's me Yuki"

_Aidou sighed then said _"since it's you, come in"

_Yuki slowly opened the door to see Aidou lying on his bed reading a textbook he asked _

"What do you want Yuki-Chan?"

_Yuki nervously said _"erm I'm having trouble with my homework, can you help me please"

_Aidou sighed _"fine I'll help you"._ He slowly started to get up then in a blink of an eye; he was behind Yuki with a hand round her waist and the other round her neck _"only if you let me drink your blood"

_Yuki screamed then she started to say _"But that's not fair Aid-"_but she got cut off by him saying _"do you want me to help you" an evil smirk appeared on his face!

"I'll give you five seconds to decide"

Five

_Yuki thought about it..._

_Four_

___It was only Aidou after all..._

Three

_He'd have to be gentle after all..._

Two

_She was having a little panic attack in her brain..._

One…

Ze-

"A-Aid-Aidou-Senpai...I'll do it"

_Just as Aidou had suspected, he chuckled, he started to tilt her head to the left, he reached down to bite her neck, he was so close he could hear her delightful blood pulsing through her veins._

Yuki suddenly turned around and pushed him against the wall and started hitting him with her book she had clenched in her hand. She started shouting _"You good for nothing vampire your not supposed to drink human blood! You're in Cross Academy."__ Aidou looked surprised. He started to tickle _Yuki; while she started to slide down to the floor Aidou asked _"did you really think I was going to drink your blood?"_

_Yuki looked embarrassed… __"no"_

Aidou continued to tickle her and said _"I think...you did think I was going to drink you blood."_ He chuckled. By now Yuki was flat on the floor giggling and screaming.

Aidou chuckled; he suddenly pinned her down on the floor and started kissing her neck.

Yuki started blushing and tried pushing him off, but Aidou being a strong vampire, he wouldn't budge. His kisses started going up to her defined jaw line. Yuki was frozen she didn't know what to do.

He eventually got to her lips; he started to passionately kiss her. To his surprise she started to kiss back. Aidou thought to himself

_How kawaii she doesn't know how to kiss, it must be her first time_

He pulled away and looked at her with bloodlust eyes which were quite scary, she started to tremble. She went to kiss him again but he put two fingers on her lips and said "Isn't it time we did your homework?"

Yuki looked disappointed and sighed then said "Yeah"

Aidou stood up to realize that Kaname was at the door. Adious eyes widened in fear he helped Yuki up. Then he started to say "K-K-Kaname-sama I-I-" He couldn't finish he was too scared

Kaname asked "Whats Yuki doing here?"

Aidou gulped, then started to answer _"Well..err she needn't help with her umm homework" _He suddenly gave a very large smile

Kaname looked disapointed then turned away and said over his shoulder _"Yuki you should ask me about your homework next time..i wouldn't laugh at you"._

Yuki nodded, then bowed, Kaname walked off to his room. A small smirk played on Kaname's lips. Yuki looked up at Aidou and _thought wasn't that close,_ he answered her like he knew what she was thinking _" Yeah, that was a close one"_

They settled down and started to do Yuki's homework, Yuki sat on Aidou's lap and he helped her. When they were eventually had finished Yuki was quite sleepy so Aidou thought she might want a nap, so he layed her on his king sized bed. He layed next to her and snuggled up because Yuki was freezing. As Yuki turned in her sleep with Aidou's arms wraped around her, Aidou awoke and looked at her delightfully pulsing neck he bit his bottem lip to stop himself. He found it a struggle and got soo close to her neck he could hear the blood pulsing through it. once again.

Yuki turned over and awoke doing so and stared into Aidou's senseual cerulean eyes and giggled, she said _"You look sexyy!" still half asleep. _He replied in a happy voice "_And you look cute, Yuki!. He smiled and large smile. She smiled back._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Please review...Thank you ^^ Much apprieted if you doo ^u^ only takes a minute!!! sooo REVEIW NOW :D_**


End file.
